WTF!
by caughtoffside
Summary: [AU/kumpulan OS Sasusakusara] Wtf this fuckin' joke!/Semi riddle/


Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya minjem charanya :'v

Semi riddle xD

[i]

Ada yang terasa janggal ketika ia bertandang senja itu. Sebuah ketukan brutal yang diakhiri teriakan memekakkan. Diikuti gebrakan singkat dari sang empu flat yang sudah dikuasai amarah. Tetapi luluh seketika saat ia mendapati pemandangan paling kacau yang pernah dilihatnya. Sepasang mata yang memerah dan kantung tebal yang menggelayuti keduanya. Pipi lebam dengan plester usang yang terlihat ditempel acak-acakan. Dan yang paling merisaukan adalah pakaian kebesaran yang lebih terlihat seperti pakaian opera pada abad lalu.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?"

Matanya bergerak turun. Meneliti penampilannya dan tersenyum kikuk saat menyadari betapa kacaunya dirinya. Dengan sedikit ringisan, ia mengangkat tangan dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Sementara dia berdiri di ambang pintu flatnya dengan tangan terlipat memandang dengan tak lazim.

"Err– bolehkah aku masuk, Sakura?"

Si empu hanya mendengus dan sedikit menyingkir. Membiarkan anak itu memasuki teritori kekuasaannya tanpa berniat membantu. Kondisinya benar-benar kacau. Tetapi ia sedikit banyak mensyukuri keadaan sepatunya yang tak meninggalkan jejak berlumpur.

Dengan langkah ringan ia mengikuti dari belakang. Membiarkan anak itu menjangkau sofa kulitnya sementara ia bergerak menuju dapur.

Menyeduh teh dengan irisan lemon lalu membawanya menuju ruang duduk.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu kali ini?"

Ia membuka suara setelah bermenit-menit anak itu menyeruput tehnya habis-habisan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku kabur. Mmm– maksudku benar-benar kabur. Sudah dua belas jam." Ia sedikit meringis di akhir kalimatnya. Ia merasa seperti seorang pencuri kecil yang tertangkap basah dikejahatan pertamanya.

"Darimana kau mendapat pakaian tak jelas itu?" Tetapi toh, wanita ini tak mengabaikan.

"Sebuah gudang di dekat pasar.Aku menggunakannya untuk bersembunyi, plester ini juga." Oh bagus. Ia mempunyai sebuah alasan logis untuk kemarahan wanita ini.

Tetapi padanya nyatanya, selama hampir dua menit ia menutup matanya, ia tak mendapati teriakan atau apapun. Yang didapatnya setelah membuka malah sebuah ketukan didahi dan kekehan ringan. Terlalu maklum akan tingkah teman kecilnya ini.

"Pergilah ke kamar mandi. Aku akan meminjamimu baju putri kecilku yang manis setelahnya." Dan wanita itu bangkit selepasnya. Terkekeh ringan mendapati rona merah merata di wajah kacau anak itu. Senang rasanya menggoda.

xD

Ada kalanya ia akan merasa sangat canggung ketika berada disini, di rumah Sakura. Ia hanyalah orang asing dan Sakura juga. Tetapi kadang, kecanggungan itu seolah merebak entah kemana saat wanita itu mengucapkan lelucon aneh tentang celana dalam yang sempat membuat Sarada bergidik sebelum tertawa renyah.

Mereka sedang bermalas-malasan diruang televisi sekarang, setelah Sarada menumpang mandi, serta makan malam–juga mengobati matanya yang ternyata memerah karena digigit serangga– dan meminjam baju putri kecil Sakura yang manis –sisipkan ewh disini– yang selalu pas ditubuhnya. Terkadang Sarada akan bertanya-tanya dimana dia, karena Sakura tak pernah membicarakan apapun tentangnya dan Sarada juga tak pernah bertemu dengannya.

Jadi, ketika Sakura datang setelah dari dapur mengambil semangkok besar keripik, ia mengutarakan apa yang otak kecilnya pikirkan.

"Err– Sakura, dimana putrimu?"

Sakura yang sedang memencet remote secara sembarang menoleh. Mendapati wajah serius Sarada yang penuh keingintahuan.

"Bersama papanya. Oh, mungkin sekarang tidak." Ia menutup mulutnya kecil dan mulai tertawa. Mengabaikan wajah Sarada yang tak lagi dapat terdefinisi.

"Aku bercanda. Nanti dia akan datang, kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Dengan senyum penuh arti ia mulai kembali pada aktifitas sebelumnya –Mengganti saluran televisi secara acak dan berulang-ulang, absurd.

Sarada yang bingung hanya mengangguk dan memakan keripiknya, sesekali menoleh pada Sakura yang masih tersenyum aneh dan sesekali pada pintu flat.

"Aku ingin tidur Sakura."

Dan akhirnya ia menyerah setelah menghabiskan separuh besar keripik Sakura dan melamun sepanjang jalan. Sebelum benar-benar berbelok menuju tangga, ia sempat melihat Sakura sedang menelepon dengan seseorang. Tetapi ia mengabaikan.

XD

Pukul 11 malam yang temaram. Sarada terbangun karena haus yang menderanya. Diambilnya segelas air dari nakas dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Ia hendak kembali tidur sebelum telinganya mendapati suara pembawa berita malam diluar, –Sakura belum tidur, pikirnya.

Tetapi ia juga mendapati samar-samar ada percakapan antara Sakura dan seseorang, tak begitu jelas. Jadi, dengan segala keberanian ia membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Berjalan mengendap ditangga dan mendapati televisi yang masih menyala. Juga Sakura yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang diluar –posisinya persis seperti saat ia berbicara dengan Sarada sore tadi.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sakura menoleh saat ia berucap. Padahal cukup pelan dan ia masih berada di anak tangga kedua. Dengan riang ia melambaikan tangan menyuruh Sarada mendekat, senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Papa putri kecilku yang manis ada disini." Dengan tertawa pelan Sakura berucap saat Sarada mendekat.

Ia yang memang sudah penasaran dari awal berjalan semakin cepat. Dan dengan tergesa melongokkan kepalanya keluar pintu. Sebelum menjerit tertahan dengan mata membulat–

"Papaaa!"

–karena yang berdiri disana adalah seorang pria berjas mewah yang amat dikenalnya. Itu adalah orang yang membuatnya kabur selama lebih dari setengah hari. Itu adalah papanya, dan ia yakin papanya tak memiliki putri selain dirinya.

 _Wtf this fuckin' joke?!_

FIN.

Silakan berspekulasi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi wkwk. Silakan juga bertanya bagian yang tak jelas xD


End file.
